Golden Guns
are weapons found in Red Dead Redemption. They are only unlockable in multiplayer if the player reaches a certain level where they can unlock a title that accompanies a weapon. Hence the name, the gun is gold plated. Though, there are golden guns that are only unlocked through pre-orders. Multiplayer thumb|300px|This video shows all of the golden guns in Red Dead Redemption Once having unlocked a weapon in Free Roam with the experience level, except fire bottles and dynamite, make 100 headshots in Gang Matches with this weapon to get it in gold. There is a diffrent method to getting the fire bottle and the dynamite gold. If becoming a legend remember when you restart back at level 1 the gun will stay gold. Also, note that through many arguments about the confusion of the above information on becoming a legend with a gold gun, it is in fact true that players do keep gold guns when going into legend. Players do not actually receive a Golden Gun, instead whenever they use the gun they have completed the Challenges for, the gun is turned golden. This works for guns that you pick up off of a dead enemy or is picked up from a weapon chest. There are many boosters trying to get their hands on golden guns. Attempting to make a gun gold requires a series of challenges which can be tracked via the pause menu and selecting the journal. The requirements for the challenge will be listed here. The Cattleman Revolver cannot be made gold. thumb|210px|rightNote that only metal parts of a weapon are golden. Other parts (wood, ivory...) stay normal. Also, when the golden weapon leaves the person, it returns to normal. Single Player Two Golden Guns are available through pre-orders, the Golden Cattleman Revolver and the Golden Repeater Carbine. They are very different than most golden guns because the guns can increase fame with each kill. The same two Golden Guns (if you've input the unique pre-order code) are available during the Undead Nightmare Single Player (after saving your game, then going to the pause menu and loading the game you just saved). Although there is no fame with each kill because there is no fame or honor in Undead Nightmare. Characteristics Golden Guns are gold plated in appearance and nothing else. The exception of this are the two gold weapons that come with the pre-ordered version of Red Dead Redemption. The Repeater Carbine and the Cattleman Revolver, the two pre-ordered weapons, will give you fame with each kill, allowing you to make progress much faster towards increased fame. Trivia *The only weapons in Multiplayer you cannot make gold are: Throwing Knives, Hunting Knife, Cattleman Revolver, Holy Water, Undead Bait, Boom Bait and the Blunderbuss **This being odd since the Cattleman Revolver is Golden in Singerplayer with the Pre-Order *The Explosive Rifle is by far the hardest gun to get golden due to many factors: **The gun is only accessable in Stronghold matches **The player is only given a maximum of 6 shots per game (8 if you steal the gun both times) **Fort Mercer doesn't have it, as well as Escalera only has it once. **The rifle is permanently set at Expert Mode. *The Tomahawk is the second hardest weapon to get golden due to: **It is only in the Free For All of Rio del Toro **It is the most inaccurate weapon in the game. *Guns you make golden in Multiplayer, do not transfer over to Single Player. *Everytime you gain a golden gun, you also gain a Title in the Weapons category of the Outfitter. Gallery File:Golden_M1897_RDR.png|A Golden gun Golden DAR.jpg|Gold Double-Action Revolver. Red-Dead-Redemption-Golden-Gun-Pack-DLC-Trailer_2.jpg|Marston firing the golden revolver. Golden-guns.jpg Golden Gun John.JPG John & Golden Gun.JPG rdr_golden_gun01.jpg Rdr-gun 3.jpg|Golden gun up close Gold Tomahawk.jpg|Shadow Wolf welding a Golden Tomahawk Gold Explosive Rifle.jpg|The rare and legendary Golden Explosive Rifle Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Redemption DLC Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Liars and Cheats Category:Weapons in Legends and Killers